The Shopaholic and The Emo
by CaliKitty13
Summary: Jasper is the new emo boy. And Alice is the bubbly girl. Better sum later JASPERxALICE AU PLEASE REVIEW
1. The boy in the Corner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only own my interpretations of characters and the plot. **

**Thank you sooo much to by BFFFL for bearing with my annoyingness and helping to co-write this.**

* * *

I was in the caff eating lunch with Bella and Rose. Well I was making an honest attempt to eat lunch with Bella and Rose. But Rose's flirting with the new boy Emmett was making me sick to my stomach. I started looking around for a new place to sit when I saw him. He was sitting in the corner by himself, not eating, he was reading. I picked up my tray and headed for him. "Alice" Edward asked picking up his tray and following me. "were are we going?"

"I don't have the slightest clue were _your_ going but _I'm _getting FAR away from Rosalie and the new boy." I looked over at my sister staring at us "You better go back to Bella, you know how she feels about being alone with Rose"

"You do have a point, so I'll see you later"

"Bye" I said as he walked back to Bella's side, and I continued walking over to the boy in the corner. I set down my tray at his table and sat. "Is it OK if I sit here?"

He looked up at me "sure". The boy had looked interesting from across the room but up close he was….. Amazing. He was wearing jeans, black converse a black 'Smashing Pumpkins' t-shirt over a black and white long sleeved shirt. He was thin looking with blond hair and green eyes, gorgeous, sad, green eyes. "Are you just going to sit there and stare at me" He said after a while.

"I…I'm sorry"

"Are you really, you know I'm not some freak. So if that's why you came over here you can leave."

"No, I'm sorry really, its just. It's not important. I didn't come over here because I think you're a freak I don't."

"Really?" He looked really confused for a second "That's cool, I'm Jasper Whitlock"

"Oh, are you Emmet's brother?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. You friends with him?"

"Kind of I guess he's more Rosalie's friend than anything"

"Rosalie?"

"Yeah, I guess she's my friend I mean she's Edward's cousin. So I've always hung out with her but I think she's kind of a bitch you know."

"Edward, your boyfriend?"

"OH MY GOD NO, Edward is my neighbor, we've been best friends forever. Actually he's dating my step-sister Bella."

"Cool"

"You don't talk much do you?"

"no, you do don't you." He said it as a statement not a question.

"Yeah, but usually only to Bella and Edward. Your just so easy to talk to."

"Thanks, I think" That was when the bell rang for class.

"Well it was very nice to meet you, hopefully we'll have some classes together" I started walking down the hallway to the locker I shared with Bella.

"Hey girl" she said grabbing her books out of the locker "What was with you at lunch today?"

"Really, like you totally ditched us for that emo in the corner" Rosalie said as she undid the lock on hers.

"I don't know I thought he looked cool to talk too." I looked at her suspiciously "why?" Rosalie was pretty, but she was also a bitch, and always had something up her sleeve

"Cool, you have got to be kidding me. He's an emo kid sweetie."

"Yeah, and you're the one who said we should be welcoming to new students."

"When did I say that?"

"3rd period gym when you ditched me as your gym partner for Emmett Whitlock!"

"Ok, your going to make me late, just don't start going all emo, its embarrassing enough taking to you already." and with that she flipped her hair and headed down the hall.

"Look Alice" Bella said "I think its sweet that you have a crush on that kid, don't listen to Rose."

"I don't have a crush on Jasper Bella, I just though he was cool. And I wanted to get away from Rose and Emmett they were making me a little sick."

"Whatever you say sweetie" We turned into the History room for class, Bella tripped over her feet and flew into the desk she shared with Rosalie.

"BELLA" Rose exclaimed "What are you doing! Urgh, anyway can you sit somewhere else today. Emmett is new and I promised I'd share my notes with him."

"umm OK then"

"Hey Bella you can sit by me" Edward said randomly appearing behind us.

"Thanks Eddie"

"But what about me" I turned to scan the room for an empty seat thanks to Edward giving mine away and saw that the only one was next to Jasper. "On second thought, I think ill be OK"

"Why the sudden mind change?" Edward asked

"Our little Alice has a crush on Emmett's emo little brother"

"He has a name Bella" I said "and I don't have a crush on him, I just think he's cool" I started walking in the direction of the table but doubled back "and there's nothing wrong with emo" I stalked off to the seat next to Jasper. "Hi, is it cool if I sit with you?"

"I guess"

"Thanks, Rosalie gave your brother Bella's spot and then Edward gave Bella my spot witch worked out really good I guess cause I like talking to you."

"Did you breath at all there?"

"No, I'm sorry I talk to much I can shut up. Unless you don't want me to shut up in that case I can talk for hours I……"

"Breath, by the way you never told me your name. Id like to know it if your going to be stalking me."

"Oh, its Alice, Alice Brandon." I looked at my desk "I'm sorry you think I'm stalking you, I can leave you alone if you want"

"I was joking Alice Brandon, it's kind of cool having a friend. And thanks for what you said up there. To your friend, about the emo thing"

"Oh its no problem" I blushed and began taking notes.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked this, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE reiew and tell me what you think. **


	2. At home

After class I walked home with Bella and Edward as usual, but I kept to myself thinking about Jasper. He had to be the coolest kid at that school, he was so different than my friends. When we reached my house I was so absorbed in my thoughts I almost walked by, Bella reached for my arm. "Um Alice, were are you going?"

"What?" I looked around "Oh, I was just thinking. Sorry Bella" I walked up the sidewalk, through the hallway, up two flights of stairs and into my room to do my homework.

"Alice....Alice" Bella snapped her figures in front of my face.

"What" I said jumping

"Are you even concentrating on your homework?"

"Yea why?"

"Because you have 'Jasper' for every answer including your name"

"O, well…. that's… that's because I'm taking a class on the rare and endangered Jasper plant in northeastern Nariaustrallia. It's a pretty big deal."

"Well, I just came in to tell you Jasper Whitlock called"

"OH MY GOD HE DID!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME"

"Because I'm lying"

"Why would you do that, and why choose the person I care about the least in the world"

"Oh really? So whats this??"Bella said grabbing my notebook, she then read the doodles on the back page"Jasper Whitlock, Jasper is an emo hottie?"

"Oh ummm."

"Save it sister"

"That's just something i doodled in class to make him feel better after you and Edward and Rose had to make him feel bad."

"Sure, anyway mom says dinner's ready"

We walked down the stairs to the dining room. "Seriously Bella, I couldn't care less"

"What couldn't you care less about sweetie" My mom asked as we sat down.

"Nothing mom."

"So did anything interesting happen at school today?" Mom asked loading up our plates.

"No.. well, we got two new students, it was actually kinda funny Rose is obsessing over this one guy Emmett."

"Oh the Whitlocks are in your class?" My step-dad Charlie asked "Good family, I met their father today."

"Yeah and Alice is totally....."

"stuffed and wants to be excused to go do her homework" I cut Bella off

"Whats with her?"Charlie asked

"Excuse me dad, I think I better go talk to her." I heard Bella say walking up the stairs "Alice, you in there"

"What Bella."

"Whats with you, your uncharacteristically quiet. Your all snappy, OMG YOU SWITCHED BRAINS WITH ROSALIE!!!"

"No, just go to bed Bella. We got school in the morning."

"Alice, its like 5:30 and u want to go to bed?" Bella walked into my room and sat on my bed.

"I knew I should have gotten that lock fixed."

"Alice just, please talk to me."

I start to open my mouth but before i can make a sound her hand shoots up and points at me like I'm a little kid being scolded "No half truths either young lady." I glare at her.

"What do you want to know?"

"What's been up with you? All through class you were staring at Jasper, did you even hear the teacher today?, and when we were walking home you almost passed the house. Then you locked yourself in here to do homework on a "plant" and at dinner you freaked at the mention of his name."

"I can explain all that."

"I'm all ears"

"I liked his hair, i was thinking about how interesting the plant i locked myself in my room to do, and im sick you you and ed acting like im crushing on the stupid emo kid who i couldnt care less about"

"Wow that hurts Alice" Jasper said sitting in the window

"Did you just climb the side of my house?"

"Holy shiz Alice!!!! You could have mentioned he comes in through your damn window."

"Girls?? What's going on?" moms voice came from the hallway.

"Nothing mom." Bella yelled then turned back to me "You have A LOT of explaining to do!" she glanced at Jasper through the window then went out into the hall.

"Jasper. What are you doing here. How did you know where I lived or where I was in the house??"

"Alice breath."

"But you just-"

**oO cliffy hope you guys like. We'll try to have a new chappy up in about a week. **

**As always PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	3. Break up Make up

**Sorry it took us so long to get this up, but here you are, chapter 3.**

"Breath" Jasper stepped into my bedroom catching the light at just the right angle that his face lit up like some Greek god, taking my breath away. After several deep breaths I looked up at him again.

"How did you get up here?"

"Never mind that Alice, What was all that about with your sister? I thought you were my friend!"

I looked at him in shame. "Jazz I can explain."

He began pacing in front of me. "Explain what, it's so obvious you were playing with my head. You know, you girls are all the same. I thought.. I thought you were different, I thought I could trust you. I mean I came here to tell you.... but it doesn't matter"

"Tell me what Jazz" I said standing up trying to grab his hand.

"I should go" He shook me off and headed for the window.

"No! I was lying to Bella! You….you have to trust me!" I looked up at him choking back tears. "Please."

"If I had a dollar for every time someone told me to trust them, and gotten hurt, I'd be a billionaire by now!"

"Jazz. please."

"Goodbye Alice Brandon." With that last word he left. He came and went so suddenly by the time I went to bed I'd convinced myself it must have been my imagination. But the next day at school proved me so very wrong. He wasn't at lunch, he wasn't in class, I saw him once in the hall but he totally blew me off. He'd barely been in my life for any time at all and now he was gone. The sad part was I missed him so much I wanted to die.

"Oh my J Alice. This is so pathetic." Rose was fixing her hair in front of the school's bathroom mirror while I sat on the counter staring out the small window. "You talked to him for all of one day and then he stopped talking to you. I mean throwing out the fact you already pushed him away, he's an emo you don't want to be seen with freaks like that."

"Rose, you don't understand."

"Alice, sweetie, NEWSFLASH! He's emo. Its what he does. Get over it."

"God Rosalie Stop being such a STUCK! UP! BITCH! There is nothing wrong with emo, and his BEING emo has NOTHING to do with this." Rose who was not used to being insulted, then proceeded to storm out of the bathroom. I continued sitting there until I heard the bell signaling lunch was over. I rushed out of the bathroom and ran right into Jasper.

"Honestly Brandon, you really need to work on breathing when you talk" He smiled "and not yelling everything you say."

"When did you add yelling?"

"When I could hear you yelling at Emmett's new girlfriend, Roz or whatever her name is. The entire school could hear you."

"Her name is Rose, and why does it matter to you. I…I…I thought you were ignoring me." I held back my tears the best I could.

"Why are you so upset, you're the one who said you didn't care about me. I figured me getting out of your life would make you happy."

"I told you I didn't mean that."

"HEY!" the trig teacher stuck his head out of a nearby classroom. "You kids, get to your classes now."

"Will do sir." Jasper said in a even tone. "Let's go." He pulled my arm lightly, leading me out of the school towards the parking lot.

"Where are you taking me Whitlock?"

"Just trust me Alice."

"Why should I, you don't trust me."

He sighed and turned around. "Do you want to work things out or not?"

"I..well..yes."

"Good then lets go." I followed him to his car, or more accurately his Ducati motorcycle!

"Safety first." He handed me a helmet before swinging his leg over the bike and motioning for me to get on behind him.

"It's not safe."

"Ok, how bout this. You trust me, and I'll trust you?"

"Fine" I said hopping on and wrapping my arms around him. "Just don't kill me."

He placed one arm over mine gently before placing his hand back on the handle bars and started leave the school at almost 100 mph. Yet as we flew past house after house I couldn't help but feel safe riding with Jasper. I just knew he wouldn't let me get hurt no matter how mad at me he was.

"Alice?"

Yeah?" I sat up straighter and rested my chin on his shoulder so that I could hear him better."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I'm just not sure why."

He smiled "Then give me your hand."

"Why?"

"You said your dad taught you how to drive a motorcycle right?"

"Ye…. but what does that have to do with…Wait, Jasper! What are you thinking?!"

"Just trust me Alice." I gave him my hand as he gently placed my leg over his.

"Jasper, what are you doing?!"

"Alice, breath, Trust."

"Jasper!" Without so much as swerving he slid back on the seat and pulled me around to sit in front of him. Once I was in place and able to control my heartbeat again he replaced hiss hands on the handle bars with mine, but, thankfully keeping his on top of mine. "YOU'RE CRAZY!"

He laughed "And your point"

"You could have killed us!"

"Do you really think, I'd let _anything_ harm you?" He whispered in my ear.

"I'm not worried about anything harming me, I'm worried about you _killing_ us both because _you_ feel like showing off!"

"Alice, look, you aren't hurt, i'm not hurt and we didn't even swerve."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"You know, I'm not sure anymore."

Jasper's beautiful laugh mixed with my musical one made such a sound you could have recorded it for music.

"Alice, will you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"Answer this question honestly, do you care about me?"

"Well, what do you mean by _care_?"

"You told your sister..... you didn't care about me at all. Do you care?"

"Yes"

"How Much?"

"Jasper I- CHARLIE???" I turned my head in time to see Charlie's police cruiser pass by and come to a screeching halt.

"Time to go!" Jasper moved my hand off the handle bars and we flew down the road back towards school. As we flew through town he managed to move me back onto the back of the bike.

"Do you know how much trouble i'm in!" I buried my head in his back "I am so dead"

"Again, I ask do you think I'll let anything happen to you?"

"No."

"Then jump off now!"

"What??!" I lifted my head and saw half my class walking out of a classroom. Jasper drove straight through and pushed me off the bike. I landed on my feet, spotted Bella, and ran.

"Alice where are you going, what the hell, where were you?"

"Long story, I'll explain later. If Charlie asks I was with you all day."

"Where _were_ you??"

"Long story."

"Sum it up!!"

"Jasper."

"Yes?" Jasper appeared out of nowhere and placed his arm around my waist. Bella smiled.

"We'll talk later." glances at Jasper's arm. "Hey Jasper? Right?"

"Yeah, Bella right."

"Yeah... so.... nice arm, am I missing something?"

"Yeah, your cue to leave."

"No Alice, let her stay."

"But...." I pouted "Jasper."

"Alice."

"BELLA" Bella said feeling left out.

"Oy." I rolled my eyes.

"I just wanted to be popular"

"Your not" Rose said walking by

"Was that a drive by burn? Normal people scare me Alice" Jasper said attempting to hide behind me "Curse you small person!"

"You're mean" I said playfully hitting his arm "And to think I was going to take you to Hot Topic today."

"Hot Topic....with an actual person.... i'll make the wall of fame." He began jumping up and down.

"You should come to Bella" I said smirking.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA your funny.....never.....again...HAHAHA.....have fun _I_ will be safely in my room."

"Check the windows, Edward better not appear in one."

"I wouldn't put it past him" Bella laughed. "Speaking of Edward... See ya. By the way Daddy's looking for you, he texted me during class."

"What did you tell him" I asked in alarm.

"That you were in the bathroom with Rose last time I saw you."

"Anything else??"

"Yeah. I told him Emmett mentioned seeing his brother getting on his bike with a short girl with a pixie hair cut, I assumed it was you."

"Damnit Bella! I'm sooo grounded."

"We'll be fine." Jasper pulled me a little closer more like a guard.

"Wow, what happened after you to rode off?" Emmett said as he walked past with Rosalie, who frowned at the sight of me so close to Jasper.

"Nothing, I thought you couldn't talk to me in public." Jasper shot back.

"Well seeing emo boy talking to anyone normal long enough that they'll willingly get on that bike with you is pretty rare."

"Well Alice isn't normal." Rose chimed in.

"Fuck you!"

"WOW Alice, lets go before you kill Emmett's girlfriend"Jasper pulled at my arm.

"NO! _I'm_ not leaving!"

"Um come on Rose, maybe we should go before she snaps you in half"

"Like she could. She's way to focused on _emo_ boy to think of anything else."

"What do you mean?" Jasper let go of my arm and looked at Rosalie very curious.

"Oh, so she hasn't showed you?"

"Showed him what?" Emmett looked at me, then Jasper, then Rosalie.

"Her 'homework'" Rosalie held up what was supposed to be my English assignment covered in doodles most of them involving Jasper.

"What's that?" Emmett grabbed it from her hand looked at it then at me. I attempted to hide the deep red blush in my cheeks. "It looks like a normal homework assignment." He handed the paper to me careful to hide the doodles."Come on Rose lets go" He dragged her away.

"What was that all about?" Jasper asked trying to get a hold of my bag.

"Oh it was just her report on the endangered Jasper plant from Narniaustralia. Apparently it's a big deal." Bella said.

"Yeah, gotta save the world you know.... YAY TREES" I smiled hoping he bought it. "Now didn't i say we could go to Hot Topic?"

"HOT TOPIC!!!Lets go." He grabbed my arm again this time I willingly went.

He got to his bike and I climbed on again this time in front to avoid more seat switching. We drove off the school grounds just as Charlie drove in. Thank god for helmets.

**Ok theres our 3rd chaptor, we've been working on it for a long time and we really hope you love it. And Please Please Review, feedback helps us so much.**


	4. Present and Punishment

**Hey you guy, I'm sorry this story had been on hold for so long. It's one of my babies but It's one of the projects that the two of us have been doing togather. My partener however is having some technical difficulties so I'll be working on my own for a while. I'm also sorry the chapter is so short but I wanted to get something up for you guys. So here you go:)**

"So I had fun today Jazz." I said standing on the sidewalk with Jasper a block away from my house.

"Really? You sure? I mean you don't have to say that just to make me feel better."

"Silly boy, I had fun honestly." I looked at his eyes and smiled. "Your really fun to be around." I hugged him. "I better go though, before Charlie get's too much madder."

"Yeah, I'll see you at school tomorrow." He looked at me and I almost thought he was going to kiss me but he just turned and walked away.

_He's so damn confusing_ I thought to myself as I walked into my house. I began to head upstairs to my room but I heard my mom call me. I took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen to find Charlie and my mom sitting at the island in the middle. "Yeah mom."

"Where were you this afternoon?"

"School."

"No you weren't. Your teachers haven't seen you since lunch, Rosalee said you weren't in class after lunch. And Charlie saw you today. So I will ask you again, where were you this afternoon."

"I went out with some friends.""Grounded!" Charlie said glaring at me. "Two weeks to start. Room. Now."

I glared right back before turning and storming up my stairs into my room and slamming the door. "Temper temper." I heard someone say, I turned in shock to see Jasper lying on my bed.

"Wha, what are you doing here?" I asked staring at him. "In total shock."

"I heard you getting yelled at, I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"How could you have possible heard that? They didn't even yell."

He grinned, stood up, crossed the room to were I was standing and grabbed my tiny wrist. "Never mind that." He said as he pulled a bracelet out of his pocket and tied it around my wrist. It had five silver chains and one black one in the middle they attached too two silver things that tied together with a black ribbon. "I bought this today at Hot Topic."

I looked down at my wrist and back at him. "Thank you" I stated in a barely audible whisper.

"So you like it, I mean I wasn't sure you seem to like normal stuff and…" He trailed off.

"And you say _I _talk a lot." I giggled playfully hitting his arm.

He smiled "Anyway I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow" He said as I looked down at the bracelet, I looked up to tell him goodbye but he was gone. _How on earth does he do that I thought as I put on my pajamas and brushed my teeth. I climbed into bed and lie there thinking about this boy. He was amazing, way more interesting than most of the guys here who liver for Rosalee. He was gorgeous, with those intense green eyes, and his smile. He was mysterious and sweet. I was crushing on him hard I though as I fell asleep._

**Thanks for reading and please review, let me know how i'm doing by myself you know. Merry Holidays:)**


	5. Author's Note An apology

Alright, I'm terribly sorry for the update gap. My writing partner, has basically fallen of the plane of existence. I've gotten sick of waiting for her to come back from wherever the girl I used to know went. So, hiatus officially OVER. Over the next week or so I will be looking through all of my stories and deciding what projects are worth finishing, and which will not be continued. Everything will either be given away to a different author, deleted or updated HOPEFULLY by the end of February. I cannot make any promises as life tends to get in the way. I ask for patience and I will be publishing regularly soon enough. Thank you to everybody who's stuck with me over what at this point has been a year.


End file.
